


You're Not Okay

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Okay [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sick Sam Winchester, Trials of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: “But I'll tell you something else, Sammy. I'm so glad you're still doing this, because you know what that means? it proves you're not so sick, even this thing we've built together, this thing I can always count on to help you, can't help this time.”





	You're Not Okay

Sam's done two of the trials, but before it gets seriously bad. Still, when Sam starts to get settled in, Dean stops him, asking, “You sure you want to keep doing this? Maybe we should stop so you can focus on getting better.” Sam, in his emotional state, begs Dean, “No, please! I want to keep doing it, I'm okay.” Dean argues, “No, you're not okay. You've got a bad throat, Sam. What we're doing could make it worse.” But Sam's already shaking his head, “No, it isn't. If anything, it helps me clear through the haze I've been walking through.” Dean starts to get mad at Sam having kept that from him, but quickly drops it when Sam starts tearing up, saying, “It helps me, De. I need it. Please." And when he thinks about it, he doesn't really want to stop either. He had to go without this the entire time he was in Purgatory, and then because things were so strained between them, they only recently felt comfortable enough to start this up again. He can only imagine how bad it was for Sam. So of course Dean obliges, allowing Sam to settle in once again, against his better judgement.

The entire time, Dean strokes Sam's sweat soaked hair, telling him quietly, “Try and get some sleep, Sammy. I'm right here with you.” It takes a while, but finally Sam's body is exhausted enough to where it lets Sam fall asleep. And when the sucking starts, Dean wants to cry, whether from happiness or sadness he doesn't even know. “Dammit, Sam. You should be focusing on getting better, not me!” He shakes his head at the unfairness, but that quickly fades, once he remembers something else. 

“But I'll tell you something else, Sammy. I'm so glad you're still doing this, because you know what that means?” There's no answer from Sam, just more of his continuous sucking, but Dean keeps going, like Sam did answer him, “That's right, it proves you're not so sick, even this thing we've built together, this thing I can always count on to help you, can't help this time.” Feeling calmer at this revelation, Dean gets ready to drift off, but not before looking down at Sam's face, eyes closed, lightly sucking on Dean's cock, and reaches out a hand to rub Sam's neck, tracing Sam's throat where the outline of his cock can be seen, vowing, “I swear to you, Sammy, and yes, I mean YOU, because when everything else went to shit, you were the one I could always believe in. And I swear to you, I'm gonna do everything to be there for you, to get you to that finish line, even if this is the only thing that can help."


End file.
